A database may be associated with one or more files, such as a primary database file, a log file, a tablespace, a schema, a datafile, a control file, etc. The one or more files associated with the database may occupy a large amount of storage (e.g., 10 TB). The one or more files associated with the database may be migrated to a second server. It may take a long period of time (e.g., 10 hours) to migrate the data associated with the one or more files. A database may be quiesced to prevent the one or more files associated with the database from being inconsistent with the one or more migrated files associated with the database, but such an amount of downtime associated with the database may be unacceptable and/or impractical for users associated with the database.